


他表里不一

by yagisredhat



Category: AB6IX(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagisredhat/pseuds/yagisredhat
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	他表里不一

*金主敏敏包养真真。恒温姊妹篇，什么冷暖的太土了！ 

*感谢 @wyimlz 的脑洞和了了 @了了不是乐乐 的修改意见！希望我没有毁梗呜呜呜呜 

1\. 

朴佑镇翻看着经纪人拿来的新剧本，被里面一个悬疑类题材吸引住了，这简直是为他量身打造的从小奶狗转型型男的绝佳之作。他兴奋的吹了个口哨，挑眉看向经纪人。 

经纪人立马会意，转身出去打电话。 

"佑镇呐，这个剧是DREAM公司出品的。晚上你看要不要和导演还有林总吃个饭？" 

"林总，林煐岷？他不是不搞这一套吗？" 

经纪人被噎住了，他也不知道怎么有这出。 

业内鼎鼎有名的影视公司新星总裁林煐岷，是远近闻名的生人勿近。林煐岷刚刚来首尔的时候，有人以为他是什么初生茅庐，被推出来的漂亮花瓶。因为长得精致又好看，总有些不怕死的喜欢往跟前凑试图搭话，结果全军覆没。而且这些人都被拉进了他们公司的黑名单，叫苦不迭。虽然是个没成立多久的公司，却意外的背景资源和资金来源雄厚，林煐岷本人管理起公司也很有一套，手段很强硬，和温温柔柔的外表一点都不符合。 

朴佑镇听同剧组的女演员窃窃私语过，攀上林煐岷这种冰山总裁简直就是走向人生巅峰。只可惜，林煐岷好像不搞潜规则这套，来了这么久一个花边新闻都没有。接近他的女明星，有摔了个屁股墩的，有被扔下游泳池的 ，也有被请出酒店封杀的。 

“算了，去呗。兵来将挡，水来土掩。” 

饭桌上热热闹闹的坐了一桌莺莺燕燕，朴佑镇像是跌进了一片花丛，嗤笑一声，什么江湖传言果然都不可信。 

林煐岷姗姗来迟的时候，菜都上齐了，刚踏进门就捂住脸打了个大大的喷嚏，“啊糗~”，一双葡萄眼微微噙了点眼泪，委屈巴巴的。朴佑镇虽然没忍住笑了出来，却也被林总漂亮的眼睛惊到了，如果有人说星星很亮，那一定是没见过他的眼睛。 

身边助理也被扑鼻的香水味呛到，心里咯噔一下，完了。没想到林煐岷什么都没说，默默地走向顶头的空位坐好，助理站在后面掏出手机发短信。桌上公司的负责人的手机嗡的一声，打断了他刚刚扬起调子的恭维，低头看了一眼，耳语了一番，赶了几个女明星走，连忙赔罪换了个包厢重新上菜。 

折腾完一番，朴佑镇觉得空气清新了不少，开始打量起对面的林总。怪不得有人以为他是花瓶，这么漂亮的脸蛋，肌肤仿佛吹弹可破，还有些泛红，微棕的发色衬得整个人更加温柔可人。从进门到现在，肉肉的嘴唇吐出的，基本只有几个单音节的回复，不仅如此，他都没和朴佑镇对视过，一颗小脑袋微微埋下去。 

这样的人，哪里有半点威信呢。看着桌上有头有脸的人物都在卑躬屈膝，朴佑镇觉得有意思极了。 

2\. 

这顿饭局林煐岷吃的很煎熬。今天他早早地定了五个闹钟起床。从早上八点就去了造型室又是吹头发做美容，或是精心挑选衣着配饰又是上妆的。期间不知道栽着睡着多少次，烫发棒都差点烫到他刚刚保养过的脸蛋。 

不为别的，今天他要见自己的爱豆啦。自己违背家里的意愿跑来首尔开影视公司就是为了能够离爱豆近一点，但是他害羞又温吞，来了这么久都不敢真正意义上的去接近。好不容易今天听下面说朴佑镇经纪人打电话过来问剧本，林煐岷激动地差点在下属面前失态，回到办公室才压低声音蹦跶，转了好几个圈。 

一切本来看起来很完美，结果他一进门就出了糗，林煐岷心里很委屈，也不敢看自己爱豆。余光瞄见自己爱豆的脸，殷红的色彩悄悄从脖颈爬上耳后，发烧一样烫。真人怎么能比电视上更帅啊，林煐岷简直想冲回家尖叫。 

朴佑镇经纪人很无语，明明是自己想要的剧本，决策人都坐在这里了，朴佑镇一点动作都没有。装作不经意的打着哈哈和林总助理交换眼神，催促着让朴佑镇给林煐岷敬酒，继而顺理成章的让出了林煐岷身旁的位置。 

“林总您好，我们佑镇啊，就是腼腆，其实仰慕您很久了。来，佑镇，给林总敬酒。” 

林煐岷心里腹诽，我们真真腼腆吗？面上还是笑着，紧紧拽着衣角，看着朴佑镇笑着一步步走过来。助理心都要提到嗓子眼了，他们林总喝不了酒，抡起胳膊就挡在了朴佑镇面前，“我们林总不…” 

话没说完，小助理就被自己的总裁一把拍在了墙上。 

“没…没什么。” 

朴佑镇举起酒杯，“林总，久仰。多多关照。” 

林煐岷可太激动了，满脑子都是朴佑镇低沉磁性的嗓音，像是被闪电击中一样，呆呆的张着嘴点头，猛地喝完了一整杯。 

朴佑镇见他傻乎乎的，也觉得好笑，低头勾起嘴角。却正好被林煐岷捕捉到，林总觉得自己要不行了，心脏的跳动声太过鲜明，林煐岷坐下去的时候捂住了胸口，好像怕朴佑镇听到似的。拿起手机偷偷上了SNS发了一条推特，“我们佑镇尼世界最可！” 

林煐岷鬼鬼祟祟的动作被朴佑镇尽收眼底，对他的兴趣越来越浓厚，逮住林煐岷起身上厕所的时候，他也跟着出去了。 

林煐岷在厕所平复了情绪，又往脸上拍了几道水，还好今天妆容防水，不然就惨了。出门就和爱豆来了个正面碰撞，两个人的脸瞬间挨的极近。林煐岷的感官全部集中在眼睛和心脏了，脑袋空空地，鬼使神差的掏出了让助理准备的房卡递给朴佑镇。 

“我…我等你。会好好对你的。”说完涨红了脸跑开了。 

朴佑镇接过房卡，1102，又想起林煐岷的公司叫DREAM ，和他发行的第一首歌同名，觉得这林总越发有意思了。 

他磨磨蹭蹭的等林煐岷进了包厢，才开始挪动，经纪人出来了，拉过他小声叮嘱。 

“佑镇你好好把握机会啊，这林总不是搞潜规则那套的人，你就哄哄他开心就行了，剧本一定能拿到。” 

朴佑镇摆摆手，另一只手手掌挡住房卡放进衣内。 

“我心里有数。” 

3\. 

林煐岷回到包厢就有点紧张，手抖着喝了好几杯红酒，不知道是包厢太密闭还是怎么的，脸越来越红。助理见状给大家道了歉给他送去了酒店。一路上助理想起林煐岷说的想包养朴佑镇的的鬼话，欲言又止，旁人眼里的高冷总裁其实是个傻白甜，人家朴佑镇顶流巨星，能被你包养吗？也不查查人家家里可能都不比你穷的好吗。可是总裁好像兴致很高，助理又不好意思戳穿他，想着反正朴佑镇不会来的，把林煐岷塞进了酒店。 

林煐岷懵懵的以为自己脸上有什么脏东西，进去照了半天镜子。卸了妆坐在床上等，等啊等，小脑袋又克制不住往前栽。啊，不能睡，林煐岷拍了拍自己的脸尝试清醒一点。 

润滑液和套套都摆好了，我什么尺寸都准备了！怎么还不来呢？我看会书吧。 

…… 

再次醒来的时候，林煐岷揉了揉眼睛，发现自己睡着了，浴室响着淅淅沥沥的水声。林煐岷几乎瞬间就清醒了。 

因为，浴室玻璃是透明的。林煐岷就这样静静地看自己的爱豆洗澡。朴佑镇背对着他，双手穿过头发就着泡沫揉搓。因为双手举起，水流顺着漂亮的肩胛骨往下，流过古铜色的肌肉，穿过腰窝，拍打在圆润的翘臀上，侧臀因为常年健身，有微微的凹陷。大腿的肌肉紧实，拥有着完美的线条。林煐岷吞了口口水，立刻起了反应，想起他刚刚等待的时候转发的朴佑镇演唱会腹肌照，突然有点想喝水。 

当时自己怎么评论的？噢，哥哥正面上/我。 

朴佑镇洗完头突然转过了身冲洗，闭着眼，微微抬头。胸前已经公开过得六块腹肌现在近距离的出现在自己眼前，林煐岷紧张的无所适从，捂住眼不敢往下看。又偷偷张开手指偷瞄，唔，我爱豆的，重点部位。气血上涌啊，林煐岷觉得自己快要当场去世。 

抓住一旁的水瓶灌了几口水，朴佑镇边擦拭着水渍边出来了，什么也没穿。看到林煐岷醒来也淡淡的。 

"去洗澡吗？" 

林煐岷仰着头像受了蛊惑一般，点了点头。朴佑镇突然起了玩心，抱起林煐岷进了浴室。 

水流直接从花洒中泄下，林煐岷定做的豪华内衬全都报废了。白色衬衫浸了水，显出两颗红葡萄，朴佑镇吻了上去，林煐岷惊呼一声，挣扎的去推开。 

嘴角胡乱的念叨，"我……我来，我会温柔的。" 

朴佑镇像是听到了天大的笑话，咬住他的耳垂说，"我只做上面的。" 

林煐岷突然就感受到了危险的气息，像只在浅水里扑腾的鱼一样，无力的拍打着胳膊。 

不行！我是有原则的！ 

一切如何发生的他也不知道，最后哼哼唧唧的被扒了衣服，有意识的时候已经边洗下方边被做好了扩张，酥酥麻麻的痒意让他丧失了理智。 

"嘤，好舒服。" 

"唔，还要！" 

林煐岷彻底甩开了包袱，蜷着身子往朴佑镇身上蹭，嘴上胡乱的亲吻他，好几次磕到他虎牙上，嘶嘶的发出抽气的声响。 

在浴室来了一次，林煐岷尝到了滋味，吹头发的时候被朴佑镇抓住脚踝在冰凉的洗手台上，就着镜子又来了一次。 

只能用欲死欲仙形容了，林煐岷昏过去之前如是想。 

第二天太阳晒屁股的时候，林煐岷才醒过来，脑子一时间有些断片。昨晚，昨晚去和朴佑镇吃饭。然后，啊，我被我爱豆上了。 

林煐岷望了望四周，嘤嘤嘤，被拔那什么无情了。他不可置信的捂住头消化这一切，脑海里闪过昨天热血泵张的零碎片段。 

可是真真真的，那啥，又大活又好，好厉害啊。妈妈的宝贝，好主动呜呜呜呜呜呜。好爽。要给多少钱呢，好苦恼。朴佑镇值得最好的，好想把公司都给他啊。 

林煐岷想啊想啊，突然听到滴滴滴开门的声音。门一开他就闻到了熟悉的米线香味。朴佑镇戴着口罩给他带了早饭回来，他最爱的米线。林煐岷流下猪泪，心里默默扇了自己一巴掌，刚刚还揣测朴佑镇无情呢。 

两个人相顾无言，林煐岷边嗦米线边噘着嘴思考。 

"你……想要什么？角色给你，然后呢？" 

朴佑镇认真的吃米线，头也不抬，"吃完再来一次吧。" 

林煐岷又涨红了脸，我爱豆体力真好。 

朴佑镇吃东西很快，吃完就利落的开始脱衣服。 

比昨天更清晰的腹肌秀，林煐岷觉得自己又要不行了。 

嘤，好爽。 

4\. 

那晚过后，两个人不知道为什么没有留联系方式更没有联系对方。林煐岷是揪着袖子天天想东想西的，不知道作为金主应该再送点什么。下属们这几天苦不堪言，平时林煐岷就算要求严厉，人还是很亲切的。最近开会吧，话说的又直又狠，气人的是，每一点都正中靶心，抓住他们的破绽，无法反驳。 

低气压蔓延在整个公司，助理没有办法，旁敲侧击的引诱林总去剧组转一圈。林煐岷给所有人都买了一杯爱豆最喜欢的饮料，只是为了给到朴佑镇。 

表面上假装微服私访的正经极了，心里打着鼓伸长了耳朵吸收朴佑镇有关的信息。到处搜寻朴佑镇身影的时候，一个不小心，听到了一个执行副导躲在一边跟摄像吐槽演员们。 

"这女一的脸整容整过了吧，这僵的啧啧。" 

"整容算什么啊？" 

"听说那个朴佑镇，哎哟，你以为真是什么大明星？这种人早不烂屁股啦？" 

林煐岷火冒三丈，当场发了飙。 

"你算个什么东西在这里嚼舌根？我养你们就是为了让你们这样诋毁演员的吗？你们这样肆无忌惮的诋毁，还有谁愿意跟我们公司合作？" 

副导连连求饶，立刻道了歉。 

林煐岷不吃这套，"这么难听的词用在你自己身上难受吗？我这不收你这种员工，现在就给我离开。马上。" 

副导毕竟是个女人，哭哭啼啼的不肯走，林煐岷当场给她结算了当月的工资，让人把她的工作牌拿了下来。 

"求也没用了。其他的人都看好了，这就是嚼舌根的下场。工作的地方就好好工作，别给我惹事。" 

朴佑镇咬着吸管躲在休息室听化妆师姐姐们聊八卦，把林煐岷刚刚的处理手段吹的天上地下绝无仅有一样的冷酷帅气，怎么都没法和那天林煐岷在身下蕴着水雾的眼睛和求饶的小猫奶音联系在一起。然后他假装好奇找化妆姐姐要了视频。 

嗯，板起脸来，是还挺凶的。 

那天他进房间的时候。林煐岷睡的十分熟，手上的书都是倒着拿的，书下面的手机手机还亮着光。朴佑镇没有窥探别人隐私的意思，只是习惯性的喜欢收拾而已。 

手机屏幕上却赫然是他演唱会的腹肌照，这让他不得不好奇了起来。点开这个署名"朴佑镇的专属面包"的账号，铺天盖地清一色的转发都是自己的消息。 

"啊啊啊啊我死了「图片」" 

"哥哥正面上我！！！「图片」" 

噢喜欢正面啊。 

"腹肌！！鼻血！！朴佑镇我爱你！！「图片」" 

翻着翻着，跟没有尽头一样。而且，这个人，竟然还会为了自己在网上跟人掐架，虽然掐到最后面对对面的口吐芬芳也只是"你真是个坏蛋！"这种毫无攻击力的话。 

内容实在太多了，朴佑镇翻开时间，竟然都关注了他整整四年了。那公司名，房间号，一切都有了解释。 

最新的一条推特投票是，最喜欢什么样的类型。朴佑镇往下一滑。 

佑镇的专属面包: 那必须是！欲擒故纵！我的最爱！！ 

5\. 

林煐岷没找到朴佑镇，又不好意思开口问，支支吾吾的气鼓鼓的走了。小助理不想承受总裁的低气压，心里也清楚朴佑镇吊着自家傻白甜总裁呢。想了想跟他说晚上有个酒会，朴佑镇会来。果不其然他家总裁立马换上星星眼又去了造型室。 

晚上还挺冷的，林煐岷打了个哆嗦，进去的时候不小心撞上了朴佑镇后背。林总表情管理彻底失控，不知道怎么做表情的他扯出了一个特别丑的苦笑，把朴佑镇整懵了。然后一整晚林煐岷都不敢再看自己爱豆，只感觉炽热的眼神一直跟随着自己。 

朴佑镇一整晚都在看林煐岷，本来以为尽在掌握的林煐岷突然就看不透了，整晚都面无表情的应酬，冷冰冰的不苟言笑，有些无关的人顺着中间人搭话他也不理，好像真的只是来工作交际而已。朴佑镇很有点火大。 

于是他又跟着林煐岷进了厕所，和上次不同，朴佑镇直接跟他挤进了一个隔间，把林煐岷按在了门板上。林煐岷被吓了一跳，久违的近距离接触让他失去了言语。 

朴佑镇从林煐岷的裤兜摸出一张名片，还坏心眼的蹭过重点部位，林煐岷被刺激的浑身一颤，差点呜咽着就要缠上来。朴佑镇见状心情才好了起来。 

"需要特殊服务吗？" 

林煐岷的头立刻小鸡啄米一般上下疯狂摆动，朴佑镇笑了笑在他嘴角印下一个吻，然后，转身出去了。 

林煐岷愣在原地厕所都忘了上，整理好衣服出去的时候才收到一条短信。 

"1225，密码:xxxxxx" 

1225，他的生日！林煐岷兴奋的捏着拳头挥舞，他这是和爱豆双向了吗。酒会什么的他不知道了，转身就顺着电梯上了十二楼。 

电梯门刚打开他就被一个人影捉住，湿热的吻激烈又缠绵，他们边吻边去开门，刚好碰见从另一头安置了其他艺人的经纪人。 

经纪人不知道是自己眼花了还是这个世界变了。 

进门林煐岷就双腿环上了朴佑镇的腰。 

"这么饥渴？" 

"喜欢你，喜欢得不得了！" 

什么高冷什么认生。 

林总他，表里不一。


End file.
